


I Think I've Broken Something

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sibling Relationship, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 12 "I Think I've Broken Something"
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I've Broken Something

Thea was having the best day of her life so far. For the first time, she was being allowed to ride her horse alone, without being led along behind her instructor. Granted, she was only allowed to do so at a walk, not a canter or a trot and _especially_ not a gallop- her instructor had placed specific emphasis on the prohibition against galloping- and only around the inner perimeter of the corral, but still. Thea had never been granted such freedom before, and she felt herself practically vibrating with excitement.

Feeling that excitement bubbling up, Thea bounced up and down in the saddle, her legs kicking out in the air. She accidently kicked her horse’s flanks and froze, hoping that she hadn’t just urged it to start moving faster than she was allowed to let it. Her horse snorted irritably but continued moving at a sedate walk, and Thea relaxed. A moment later, she was bouncing in the saddle again.

She kicked her horse’s flanks again and this time her horse, trained to work with children, assumed the small human riding on its back must have meant it this time and obligingly started to trot. In that moment, Thea suddenly understood why she’d been forbidden from going at any pace faster than a walk. She clung desperately to her horse’s mane as it trotted along, nothing in her experience up to that point giving her any clue as to how to get it to stop.

“Ollie!” she screamed, spotting him watching from the other side of the fence as her horse made another circuit of it. She had no idea where Raisa or her mother were, but she was sure that Ollie could fix this. Ollie could make it stop.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him start to run along the fence, trying to keep pace with her horse, and Thea breathed a sigh of relief. No sooner had that happened then she felt herself start to lose her balance, tilting dangerously out over her horse’s side. For a moment, she hung there, an inch away from tumbling to the ground. Then she tilted the rest of the way and fell. She landed hard on her side, her horse quite literally leaving her in the dust, and heard a crunching sound, which was followed by blinding, _excruciating_ pain, the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

“Ollie!” she screamed again, not knowing what else to do, her brother’s name coming out as a wobbly, hiccoughing yelp as she started to cry. She watched him vault himself over the fence and come running toward her, and she thought that she had never seen him move that fast before, not in all the games of tag they’d ever played.

“Here, let me see,” Ollie murmured when he reached her, and even though she was still crying and in pain, Thea felt something inside of her calm, because her big brother was here. He would fix it. Somehow.

A moment later, Ollie’s hands were underneath her, slowly and carefully maneuvering her into a sitting position. The action jostled her arm, and Thea cried out when it sent a stab of white-hot agony through her.

“Shit,” she heard Ollie mutter, and under different circumstances, she would have reminded him that he wasn’t supposed to say that word.

“I think your arm’s broken,” he told her. “I’m going to go get Raisa and Mom. They’ll know what to do. Just stay here.” 

“Ollie, it hurts,” Thea whimpered as he got to his feet, a plea for him not to leave her.

“I know, Speedy,” Ollie said softly, crouching down at her side. “I know it hurts. But it’ll be okay, I promise. I’m going to get help. I promise it’ll all be alright.”


End file.
